Rage
by Story Writing Guy
Summary: Brick does something terrible to Bubbles, and gets an unexpected response.


**The Powerpuff Girls don't belong to me. They belong to somebody, but it certainly isn't me. If they did, everything would be so much different. Well, on to the story. :)**

It was dark in the city of Townsville. Nothing could be seen, but the light shining through the windows of houses. Even the moon wasn't visible, since it was covered by clouds. But that was the last thing on my mind. First of all, I really don't care too much about the sky. Second, I had something else to focus on. Something that was both amusing, and infuriating. I wasn't alone. Someone was with me, even if I didn't consider her a real person. She was probably the most pathetic "person" I knew.

I looked down at her, as tears slid down her cheeks. She didn't look at me, instead she looked just in front of my feet. I knew exactly what she was looking at, and it just made me chuckle. I watched her slowly lift her arms, and reach out towards me. I didn't bother to stop her, I knew what she was attempting to do. Her hands eventually reached their destination, and lifted an object that was sitting in front of me. I smiled when I saw her face go from sad, to scared. It was always fun to watch people suffer, especially when I was the reason for it.

"Octi...?" She whispered, the sadness in her voice was obvious. But that was the point. The thing she held in her hands was none other than her stuffed friend. Four of the creature's tentacles were torn off, and there were holes in it. To make matters better, it was slightly burned from my heat vision, and one of the eyes was missing. I certainly was proud of what I did, but I wondered why I didn't do it sooner. It was obvious she loved that dumb thing, so why did it take so long to get this idea? Who cares, at least I did it.

"He can't here you," I said, just as quietly as she had spoken. I figured, as long as she was sad, there was no reason to waste such a good opportunity to ruin a Puff's life. After all, it would make my life easier if one of them was ruined. "He's dead." A gasp escaped her lips, and that encouraged me to go on. "That's right, he's dead and I killed him. You'll never be able to talk to him again. Oh, and don't try getting your so called father to fix him. He's damaged beyond repair." I was probably lying about not being able to fix him, but I knew she would believe just about anything. She's almost as dumb as Boomer.

"Why... why would you do such a thing? H-he isn't your enemy, I am!" Her voice started to grow louder, so I decided to really upset her.

"Isn't it obvious? I didn't do it because I hate him, or anything like that. I did it simply because I can." Her eyes widened, like I expected. She already hated when people were mean, but she despised it when people did it for no reason. I prepared myself for the screaming, and crying that was bound to come. I knew she was gonna yell at me for a while, and then run away to her sisters. I knew she was gonna act like a baby.

But it never happened. I didn't hear her crying, and I didn't see any tears. I looked at her face, and saw that her eyes were closed tightly. She dropped her dead friend on the ground, and clenched her fists. I stared at her, puzzled from her reaction.

"Hey, what's the matter with you? Why aren't you crying home to your sisters? That's what cry baby's do, they cry." I soon found myself teasing her about her title as the "cry baby". My curiousity about her behavior had vanished. Now I was laughing at how weak she was. The weird thing was, she still wasn't crying. Her eyes were still tightly shut, and her fists were still clenched. But now she was shaking. My first guess was that it was from fear, but that didn't explain the other things she was doing. But if that wasn't it, there was only one explanation... "...Are you mad?" Just as I finished that sentence, her eyes shot open, and she screamed. I suddenly felt her fist collide with my stomach. There was so much force behind that punch, I was almost knocked unconscious. Before I could even recover, I was hit in the face several times. The pain made me collapse on my back, but she still continued to beat me up.

"Yes, I'm mad!! And it's wrong to pick on someone who never did anything to you!!" She shouted, between punches and kicks. I could barely hear her, the pain was just too much. I didn't even care that I was getting beat up by a girl, I just wanted to get out of it. But how could I? Nearly every part of my body was getting hit, and I was lucky a certain area wasn't being harmed. "What did Octi ever do to you?!" She asked, and temporarily ceased her attack. It took me a moment to even answer her, but it wasn't what she wanted to hear.

"Stop attacking me, and cry like you're supposed to!" It wasn't my fault I said that, being a Rowdyruff Boy made me mean. Plus I was mad. She responded with a punch, but I was ready this time. I grabbed her fist, and tried to stop her attack. But it kept going! I wasn't strong enough to stop a girl from punching me in the face! After that strike, I realized her attacks had pushed me into a crater. I didn't have time to think about it, since more punches and kicks were coming my way. I tried my best to block them, but they were all too powerful.

"You killed my best friend, and you think I'm supposed to cry about it?! You think I'm supposed run away, and let you get away with this crime!? I don't care what you think, Brick, I'm never gonna let you hurt my friends!!!" As she finished her short speech, she sent her final, and strongest, attack. It hit me in the stomach, and the pain was unbearable. It took everything I had to not scream. That certainly would have been stupid. When I felt like I could, I looked up at the beast that nearly killed me. She was doing what I thought she was gonna do instead of attacking me. I watched her cry, and fly away. Of course, she was carrying that stuffed toy. Once she was gone, I thought about what just happened.

"What the hell?! I was just defeated by a cry baby! Am I getting weak, or something?!" Nobody answered me, because there was nobody to do that. I hated when it was quiet, but I guess it was better than having my brothers there to laugh at me. I couldn't believe she beat me, and it was all because of her stupid toy! Suddenly, a thought came to me. "wait, I know why I lost! It's because she was angry, and anger makes everyone more powerful! If I was just as mad, I would have beaten her easily!" I laughed, now reasured that she had an unfair advantage. But the laugh was mostly forced, and I knew it. Still, it made me feel less humiliated about getting beat up. "Someday," I said. "When you get that angry again, I'll prove that I can beat you no matter what! You just got lucky this time, but next time I'll be ready! And that's not a warning, it's a promise!"

End.


End file.
